The Scariest Night
by arvisha
Summary: Severus Snape, sosok yang paling berani yang dikenal Harry Potter.. Ternyata memiliki rasa ketakutan terhadap satu hal.. Malam Halloween selalu menghantuinya..


**The Scariest Night**

Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Harry Potter, dan tokoh-tokoh yang kamu kenali dalam cerita ini merupakan ciptaan Mum J.K. Rowling.

Akhir Oktober kembali menjelang. Hari yang paling menakutkan bagi hampir tiap umat manusia saat ini, termasuk _muggle_. "Aah.. tau apa _muggle_ tentang akhir Oktober. Halloween? Hal yang mereka lakukan tak ada seramnya sedikitpun, ada yang jauh lebih menyeramkan", pikir Severus Snape.

Severus Snape sejak kecil selalu menertawakan kelakuan _muggle_ di sekitarnya setiap malam 31 Oktober. Snape kecil mengintai para tetangga _mugglenya_ yang menggunakan kostum-kostum menyeramkan. Mereka menjadi vampir, drakula, mumi, dan berbagai jenis monster. Anak-anak kecil dengan kostum-kostum yang menurut mereka menyeramkan (tetapi selalu ditertawakan Snape kecil), berkeliling mendatangi tetangga mereka untuk meminta permen seraya berteriak "TREAT OR TRICK". Sang empunya rumah lalu memberikan permen pada tamu kecil berkostum itu.

Snape tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Menurut anak-anak sebayanya, kostum dan raut wajah Snape kecil sudah menakutkan tanpa harus berkostum. Jadi tidak perlu repot menggunakan kostum. Ledekan itu biasanya diiringi sorak sorai para anak _muggle._ Rumah Snape sendiri juga dianggap menakutkan bagi para tetangganya, sehingga tidak sekalipun mereka mengunjunginya, bahkan untuk sekedar meminta permen di malam Halloween. Padahal Snape selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk mengerjai para anak kecil itu. "Biar mereka tahu seperti apa penyihir yang sesungguhnya itu", pikirnya.

Hampir saja dia membuat salah satu anak yang sering meledeknya terangkat dan melayang, ketika anak itu sedang berkostum Dracula. Namun tindakan itu diketahui Ellen, Ibu Snape yang menurunkan bakat sihir padanya. Tindakan tersebut pun memperoleh hukuman sadis dari ibunya. Snape dilarang keluar dari kamarnya selama sebulan. Waktu yang sangat lama bagi Snape untuk tidak berjumpa dengan Lily Evans di taman.

Lily Evans, satu-satunya teman bagi Severus Snape. Dia juga penyihir, senang sekali rasanya mengetahui ada gadis yang memiliki bakat yang sama dengannya, di tengah-tengah para _muggle_ menjijikkan itu. Sejak bertemu dengan Lily, hari-hari Snape berubah menjadi lebih indah. Dia pun bisa tersenyum. Lily adalah satu-satunya alasan untuk dia bertahan hidup. Lily adalah satu-satunya cinta yang pernah hadir baginya. Bahkan ia lebih mencintai Lily dari siapapun di dunia ini, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Bersama Lily, dia melewati beberapa malam Halloween yang cukup menyenangkan di sekolah mereka, Hogwarts. Sekolah khusus penyihir. Di mana hantu sungguhan benar-benar ada. Vampir pun pernah mereka temui.

Namun setelah Lily pergi meninggalkannya, tidak ada lagi malam Halloween yang menyenangkan bagi Snape. Dia kembali menyendiri, atau menjalankan tugas dari Dark Lord dan para _death eater_. Kelompok yang sepertinya dapat menerima kehadirannya, karena kesamaan visi mereka, yaitu berusaha memurnikan dunia ini dari masyarakat non-sihir. Ternyata pikiran itu salah...

Malam Halloween pun menjadi malam paling menakutkan bagi Severus Snape. Pada malam Halloweennya ke-21, tanggal 31 Oktober 1981, Severus Snape menjadi pria yang paling ketakutan di dunia. Malam itu, tuannya, Sang Pangeran Kegelapan (Dark Lord) berencana menghabisi Lily dan keluarganya. Snape merasa turut andil akan rencana itu dan merasa sangat bersalah. Berbagai upaya dia lakukan untuk menghalangi tuannya. Sayangnya semua itu sia-sia.

Malam yang sangat gelap di Godric's Hollow. Bintang-bintang seakan berhenti bersinar. Suasana sangat mencekam. Para _muggle_ yang biasanya masih berkeliaran pun tidak tampak satupun. Angin saja tak berani bertiup. Waktu seolah berhenti berputar, setelah cahaya hijau menerjang sosok wanita di salah satu rumah di Godric's Hollow. Sosok pria berjubah hitam yang baru sampai dan menatap kejadian itupun terlonjak kaget tanpa suara. Dia sangat ketakutan.

Rumah itu sebagian sudah hancur akibat kutukan mematikan dari cahaya hijau tersebut. Pria itu masih menunggu. Tuannya belum keluar. Ia sangat ketakutan. Tidak tahu harus bertindak apa. Nyawanya juga terancam, kalau tuannya tahu dia mengintai. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa lama dan merasa adanya keanehan, dia tak tahan lagi. Ingin memastikan keadaan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan berharap, wanita pujaan hatinya masih hidup. Semoga cahaya hijau itu salah sasaran.

Dengan berharap cemas dia langkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah. Pintu sudah terbuka, dia susuri lorong rumah itu, menemukan sosok mayat lelaki yang paling dibencinya. Lelaki yang merebut kekasih hatinya. Ada sedikit perasaan puas melihat kematian lelaki itu. Namun, suara tangisan bayi mengganggunya. Bayi itu menangis. Bayi itu tidak mati. Lalu ibunya? Di mana Ibunya? Mengapa ibunya tidak mendiamkan sang bayi? Bagaimana keadaan ibunya?

Severus Snape bertambah panik. Tak peduli lagi pada mayat musuh lamanya. Ia semakin tergesa mencari arah suara tangisan bayi itu. Memasuki kamarnya. Kemudian... kemudian dilihatnya wanita yang paling dicintainya sudah terbujur kaku. Diraihnya sosok itu, tangannya sudah dingin, tak ada lagi hembusan nafas. Dia sudah tiada... Lily sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya...

Tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis, baru kali ini dia menangis... dipeluknya jenazah Lily. Baru kali ini dia dapat memeluk Lily. Tapi sudah tak bernyawa... Buat apalagi dia hidup di dunia ini kalau satu-satunya alasannya hidup sudah tak ada lagi.

Peristiwa malam itu selalu menghantui Severus Snape selama sisa umurnya. Malam halloween menjadi malam yang paling menghantuinya. Tubuh Lily yang dingin dalam dekapannya tak pernah bisa ia buang dari memorinya. Rasa menyesal selalu menyergapnya. Secepatnya ia ingin menyusul Lily. Hanya satu alasan lain yang akhirnya membuatnya bertahan hidup. Sang pembunuh Lily juga harus mati! Dia tahu tuannya masih hidup dan akan kembali berkuasa. Walau masayarakat sihir lainnya merasa Pangeran Kegelapan sudah mati pada tanggal 31 Oktober 1981 itu. "Penyihirpun bisa sebodoh _muggle_ ", pikirnya.

Albus Dumbledore, sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts pun memberinya pekerjaan untuk menjadi salah seorang pengajar di Hogwarts. Dumbledore adalah orang yang dapat menolongnya untuk menghancurkan pembunuh Lily. Maka tawaran pekerjaan itu ia terima, ia pun mengikuti rencanan Dumbledore. Salah satunya adalah menjaga anak Lily yang kini menjadi muridnya.

Malam Halloween sepuluh tahun dari peristiwa itu, putra Lily yang bernama Harry Potter hampir saja terbunuh karena ulah troll yang ada di sekolah. "Anak ini terlalu bodoh melawan troll seperti itu. Kematian ibunya akan sia-sia jika Harry mati hanya karena troll gunung", lamun Snape sesaat sambil menatap Harry yang berhasil melawan troll itu bersama 2 sahabatnya.

Malam yang sama pada tahun berikutnya, Harry Potter hampir kembali kehilangan nyawa. Hampir saja ia bertemu monster dari kamar rahasia, Basiliks. Tugas menjaga Harry semakin berat. Harry sangatlah mirip ayahnya. Egois, sok tau, dan sok berani. Sama seperti ayahnya, Harry juga sangat membenci Snape. Begitupun dengan Snape. Ia terlihat sangat membenci Harry, berusaha selalu mencari kesalahan Harry dan menghukumnya. Padahal Snape paling tidak tahan menatap mata hijau Harry. Mata hijau milik Lily yang selalu menghantuinya. Membuatnya selalu merasa bersalah. Kalau bukan karena Lily, tugas ini tak mampu dijalaninya.

Maka pada saat Harry meneriakinya pengecut, Snape sadar dirinya memang pengecut. Ia tidak berani membela dan menyelamatkan Lily. Ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan malam yang paling menakutkan itu. Malam Halloween. Malam kematian Lily Evans...


End file.
